


The Other Side

by Superwholock2199



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunter Gibbs, John is less of an ass....hopefully, Lots and lots of family, Major AU, No Slash, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Post Probie, post asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock2199/pseuds/Superwholock2199
Summary: Dean and his brother are sent to by their father to find a man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. After the events at the Roosevelt Hospital, they're both tense and neither is happy with their father's lack of communication. Just why are they being sent to find a complete stranger? And what kind of name is 'Leroy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Supernatural episode 'Asylum' and the NCIS episode 'Probie'

Dean walked into the bar, his younger brother following quietly behind him. He knew the kid was still beating himself up over the events at Roosevelt. Yeah, Dean was a little hurt by the things the guy had said, but he would get over it eventually. He was just glad the ghost hadn't made his brother use that damn mind control. Things could've gone a lot worse if he had.  
The call from their dad the night after had not made things any less tense between them. Neither had been happy when John had simply told them to head to DC, to go to this specific bar and ask for a man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Neither of the boys knew who the hell this guy was and they certainly weren't happy that their dad hadn't told them why they were meeting this guy. Dean was getting real tired of his dad's subterfuge of late, which was part of why he didn't really hold his brother's words against him. He may not have been in control, but he hadn't been totally wrong.  
Dean shook himself out of his thoughts as they reached the bar, taking seats on the far right side. The bartender was down at the other end serving drinks to a couple of customers but nodded in their direction to let them know he'd be there in a minute.  
The guy was freakishly tall, practically a sasquatch. His rather long hair, currently in a ponytail, definitely didn't take from that image. He was wearing a light grey shirt beneath a dark blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dean smirked as he glanced at his brother, wearing practically the same thing but with a white shirt.  
He leaned over and elbowed his brother. "Dude, I think you have a twin."  
The kid looked towards the bartender and snorted, but made no comment. At least that got a reaction out of the kid; he'd take the win.  
The bartender finally came over to them, swinging a hand towel up to rest on his left shoulder. "What can I do for you guys?"  
"Two bottles." Dean didn't much care what brand it was. The bartender moved off to a mini fridge below the counter and pulled out the requested drinks, popping the caps off and handing them over.  
"Anything else? Cooks off tonight, but I could probably throw something together."  
"Actually, we're looking for a guy," Dean replied, watching the man's eyebrow quirk in curiosity. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"  
The man's shoulders tensed, but he remained friendly. "Any particular reason you're looking for this guy?"  
"Our dad told us to come here and find him." Dean turned his head to his brother as the other spoke, finger twitching against his bottle. He didn't like giving this stranger, friendly though he may be, any information on their family.  
"And who would your dad be?"  
"John Winchester."  
Dean watched curiously as the bartender's shoulders relaxed. "You're Uncle John's kids, Dean and Andy."  
"Uncle?" Andy asked.  
"Well, not really," the bartender amended. "But he's really good friends with my dad, the guy you're looking for. Nice to finally meet you."  
"You too, I guess. Though we never heard about you or your dad until today," Andy replied.  
"Yeah, well hunters can be weird like that," the guy chuckled.  
"So they're hunting buddies," Dean guessed.  
"Yeah. Have been since I was a kid. I'm a little surprised he never told you guys."  
"Wouldn't be the first time dad left us out of the loop," Andy muttered. Dean couldn't even bring himself to comment; the kid wasn't wrong.  
"Well, my dad should be in soon. The offer of food is still on the table."  
"Sounds great…" Dean paused.  
"Sam," the bartender supplied, offering a smile before he headed to the back to make them something.


	2. Chapter 2

22 years ago (Lawrence, Kansas)  
Two figures stood outside the apartment door, glancing up and down the abandoned street. Satisfied they were alone, the one closest to the door crouched down and began picking the lock. After a few seconds, there was a soft click. They paused, making sure they were unheard before they carefully entered the apartment.  
No lights were on inside, which wasn't surprising given the late hour, but the streetlights through the window gave off enough light for them to see their path to the bedroom. There they found the father passed out on the bed, which wasn't surprising since they'd follow him here from the bar where he'd been drinking for most of the night. It was the same bar he'd gone to almost every night that week, stumbling home late and drunk. Which was why they were here; no man who drank that much deserved what this man had.  
Beside the bed was a crib and laying inside was what they'd come here for, or rather who.  
A young boy with messy blonde hair had his baby brother wrapped securely in his arms, both fast asleep and completely oblivious to the figures standing over them.  
"Are you sure we can't take both?" asked the smaller figure, the one who had picked the lock.  
"You know we can't," sighed the second. They'd already had this discussion, but he continued anyway. "He's too old. We could get caught and so would whoever takes him. The baby is safer."  
His companion nodded unhappily and reached forward to carefully extract the child from his brother. The boy whimpered in his sleep, tightening his hold on the baby.  
"It's okay," crooned the taller man. He stroked his fingers through the boy's hair to soothe him as his partner carefully moved the boy's arms and picked up the baby. They knew he wasn't going to wake up; they'd paid the babysitter handsomely to make sure of that before she left. That didn't mean they were happy with leaving him behind.  
"I wish we could take you with us, buddy," he continued. Behind him, his partner wrapped the baby snugly in a blanket to protect him against the night chill. "We'll keep an eye on you, make sure you're safe. Don't worry about Sammy; he'll be taken care of."  
With one last stroke of the blonde locks, he turned and followed his partner out, locking the door behind them. The street was still empty save for the Impala that belonged to the father and their own car across the street. They settled Sammy in the waiting car seat, tucking him in before the smaller man took up the seat beside him.  
The taller man closed the door, turning to look back at the apartment. His gut again twisted at the thought of separating these brothers, but he had a job to do. Besides, he knew that this was the best for young Sammy. The way his father was going, the child didn't have much of a chance for normalcy. Neither did Dean, but he hoped this loss would shock the father out of his current path.  
If it didn't, he thought as he drove away, he would be back for that kid, consequences be damned.  
For now, he had to get Sammy to his new parents.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dude," Andy called, elbowing his brother to grab his attention, "are you always going to react like that to every guy named Sam?"  
Dean glared at his brother as he was pulled out of his sudden musings of Sammy's disappearance. He'd been taken from their home just a few weeks after the fire that claimed their mom. John had gone a little crazy trying to figure out how his baby boy had been taken. He hadn't regained control until CPS showed up on their doorstep and threatened to take Dean away if he didn't clean up his act. Then had come Aunt Missouri and hunting and Uncle Bobby. John would leave Dean with one of them whenever he was on a hunt, much to Dean's protests. He'd already lost his mom and his brother; he didn't want to lose his dad too. John had finally started taking him on hunts when he was nine, but would still leave him with Aunt Missouri or Uncle Bobby when he went on more dangerous hunts.  
It was during one of these hunts that he'd found Andy. Just like Mary, his mom had been killed in a nursery fire when he was just six months old. The Demon had returned when the boy was six, killing his father and trying to take the boy for himself. John had arrived in time to save Andy, but not the father. He'd returned to Bobby and Dean, clutching the scared boy to his chest and asking about ways to prevent the Demon from finding them. Which was how they came to have the same tattoo on their chests. Of course, Bobby hadn't been happy with the thought of tattooing a six and a ten-year-old, but Dean had eagerly consented. Tattoos were cool!  
Andy had started out with the charm on his necklace, too afraid of needles to even consider it. He had eventually come around when he was fourteen, mostly because his big brother had one and he would be damned if he was beat out by his brother in anything.  
"You okay?" Andy asked, his brow furrowed in concern.  
"Yeah, just thinking," Dean sighed.  
"So that's a yes then."  
"Maybe." Dean huffed. "I dunno."  
"Gee, that's helpful," Andy muttered, earning a glare. "Care to share your thoughts?"  
"It's nothing groundbreaking. I was just thinking about Sammy. About you and all the shit that led us here."  
"Deep thoughts," Andy deadpanned. "This because of dad or because of this Sam guy?"  
"Bit of both," Dean admitted as Sam returned.  
"Two burgers on the grill. Medium okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks," Andy replied.  
Sam smiled. "No problem. Shouldn't be too long before my dad gets in."  
A group of guys came in then, heading for the bar. Sam instantly moved to get them drinks and set them down before a couple of stools on the other side of the bar. Clearly, they were regulars.  
"Sammy!" greeted one of the guys in the lead, a muscular man with a buzzcut and a scruffy brown beard. "How goes the Navy Yard?"  
"Nothing particularly interesting this week, Gerard." Sam grinned as he gripped the man's hand in greeting. "How about the precinct? Any unique cases?"  
"Thought so a few days ago. Called your old man in to take a look; seemed like a werewolf to me," the newly dubbed Gerard answered. Andy and Dean perked at the open mention of monsters, glancing around the bar at the patrons. Gerard and Sam hadn't been very subtle in their exchange, but no one seemed confused by their talk or concerned. What exactly was this place?  
"Yeah, he had me take that one," Sam explained. "Didn't know it came from you."  
"Was I right?"  
"Yeah, you were. It's gone."  
"Good. The last thing we need is more insanity in this city."  
Sam chuckled as he left them, heading back into the kitchen to check on his cooking.  
"Are all these guys hunters?" Andy asked, turning to Dean.  
"That or they know about monsters," Dean responded. "That Gerard guy didn't seem eager to go after his supposed werewolf."  
"He's also a cop," Andy pointed out. "I thought they didn't know anything about the supernatural."  
"They usually don't," Dean agreed. "Obviously he's an exception. My question is what the hell is this 'navy yard' and what does it have to do with Sam or his dad."  
"We could always ask." Before Dean could argue, Sam returned with their burgers, and Andy did just that. "A lot of cops come through here?"  
"Yeah, but usually just the ones who are hunters or know hunters," Sam explained. "If someone comes across a case that looks like a monster, they'll usually bring it here for a second opinion and someone to take it out."  
"So everyone here knows about monsters and the supernatural?" Dean inquired, equal parts excited and wary of a place full of hunters. He moved a little closer to Andy, using the guise of grabbing a bite of his brother's burger to cover up his anxiety at the kid being surrounded by unknown hunters. Andy let out a protest as he stole his meal back, shoving Dean away but allowing him to fall back against the younger. Dean wasn't fooling him; he knew his brother was anxious.  
"Pretty much. They wouldn't be here otherwise," Sam answered.  
"What about the navy yard? What's that?" Andy asked.  
Sam's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you need to know about that." His gaze fell on his watch. "My dad'll be in any minute now; I'll bring him to you when he does."  
They watched curiously as Sam turned around and went back to serving and talking with other patrons.  
"Wonder what that was all about," Andy mused. Dean shrugged, turning to his meal. If Sam didn't want to talk about it, Dean wasn't going to push him. It wasn't as if they were here to learn about the guy's life; they were here to meet with his dad.  
Another ten minutes went by before the man they were waiting for finally came in. At least, Dean assumed he was as Sam seemed to instantly relax when the guy entered. The guy was about as tall as Dean, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt beneath a dark blue, long sleeve one, and had short, silvery grey hair. Beside him walked a much younger woman, about the same height, with shoulder length bright blonde hair. Behind the two of them walked two men, the younger with a buzzcut of light brown hair while the other had slightly spiked hair of the same shade, and a woman with long dark brown hair.  
While the others took seats at the bar, the blonde woman went behind it, reaching up to mess with Sam's ponytail. "Sammy, you can't seriously be keeping this."  
Sam swiped her hand away. "Why not? Abby likes it."  
"Does she?" the guy with spiked hair asked skeptically. "Sure, Abs is into some weird stuff, but guys with ponytails doesn't really fit the bill."  
Sam shrugged, turning instead to the youngest of the group. "How you holding up, Probie?"  
"I'm fine," 'Probie' answered.  
"Liar," blondie argued, not unkindly. 'Probie' gave a fleeting smile, not denying it.  
"You will be, Probie," spike hair stated, clasping a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
Sam nodded in agreement before turning to the oldest man, confirming Dean's suspicions with his next words. "There's two guys here to talk to you. Uncle John's kids."  
Leroy followed his son's gesturing hand to where Dean and Andy sat. Blondie copied the action, her blue eyes narrowing as she seemed to assess them. They all watched as Leroy rose and moved over to join Dean and Andy, taking up a stool beside the elder Winchester.  
"So you're Leroy," Dean began, somehow managing to keep a straight face at the name.  
Leroy gave a short laugh and smiled. "Gibbs is fine. John tell you why he wanted you guys here?"  
Andy scoffed, earning an elbow to the ribs from his brother who answered, "No, he didn't. He just gave us your name and the name of the bar." At this, he gestured to the sheet of metal hanging on the wall behind the bar with 'The Bunker' burned into it. "He didn't tell you?"  
"I haven't talked to or seen John in several weeks," Gibbs replied. "He did mention that he might be sending you two our way."  
"Maybe it's because of the demon," blondie suggested. Dean and Andy snapped their heads towards her. "You guys know about the kids, right?"  
Dean tensed, his hand finding its way to his brother's knee and clutching it. "Yeah, we know a little."  
Blondie waved her hand in a 'there you go' gesture.  
"Probably best not to talk about that here, Kels," Sam pointed out. They shared a look, seeming to hold a silent conversation before the newly dubbed 'Kels' brushed shoulders with Sam, seeming to consent.  
"We can talk back at our place," Kels proposed. "Get you guys some actual food."  
"Rude," Sam muttered, earning him another ponytail yank.  
"Settle down kiddies," spike hair teased. "You're gonna give dear old dad more grey hairs."  
"That's possible?" Kels asked innocently. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at them all as Probie tried to smother his laughter. Brunette reached over and smacked spike hair upside the head.  
He scowled and rubbed the spot. "I told you only Boss is allowed to do that."  
"He is too far away," brunette stated simply, shrugging. Gibbs chuckled lightly.  
"Um, can we maybe go now?" Andy asked. His hand found its way into Dean's, clutching it anxiously. Dean rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of his brother's hand, looking pointedly at Gibbs as the man caught sight of the action.  
"Sure," he said, standing. The other three followed his example and Kels came out from behind the bar.  
Sam looked at his watch. "Jackson won't be in for another fifteen minutes or so. I'll meet you back at the house after he does."  
Gibbs nodded in understanding and led the way out of the bar, Dean and Andy rising to follow the group out to the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was an actual episode, Kelly (Kels) would be played by Katherine Waterston


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, after following Gibbs and the others in the Impala, the brothers found themselves in the Gibbs family's kitchen, helping prepare dinner. It was almost surreal.

As soon as they'd stepped in the door, Gibbs had started directing people on their tasks for the meal. Actually, more like just Dean and Andy. The others all seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Maybe team dinners were a routine? Because, as Dean had found out, they were a team. A federal one. And wasn’t that just fantastic! He didn't want to even start thinking about how and why their father had trusted a bunch of feds more than his own sons. Judging by the way Andy was tearing into the chicken breasts for the stir-fry, it seemed the only thing his brother was thinking about.

“So how exactly did dad get mixed up with a bunch of feds?” he asked, simultaneously hoping to distract his brother and get them some answers.

Over at the counter, Kels, short for Kelly, laughed. “Oh, that's always a fun story.”

Tim, aka ‘Probie’, looked up from where he was stirring the sauce. “I don't think I’ve actually heard that story yet.”

“Oh! Storytime,” Tony, spike hair, piped up from beside Tim at the stove where he was working on the rice. “Let's all gather around Papa Bear!”

Dean snorted, looking to the ‘Papa Bear’ in question who happened to be squatting beside him before the fireplace where they were cooking some beef and pork for the stir-fry. The man simply quirked his lip into a mildly amused smile and shook his head as he continued tending to the meat

“You are lucky I cannot hit you from here,” Ziva, the brunette, told Tony. She and Kelly were chopping up vegetables. Dean wasn't sure if the way the Israeli handled her knife was hot or mildly threatening. Probably a bit of both.

“Hey! Boss said no more threatening with sharp objects!”

“I was not threatening you with a sharp object, Tony; you have not annoyed me nearly enough for that.”

Kelly laughed beside her, clearly enjoying the banter. Apparently, this exchange wasn't a one-time thing.

“I met John after he tried to impersonate a federal agent in order to get in to see a dead sailor of ours,” Gibbs explained, bringing attention back to Dean's question. This drew both Andy and Tim's attention, both turning slightly in curiosity. Tony reached up to smack Tim upside the head, another exchange that seemed to happen frequently. Tim took the hint and turned back to his task, though his attention was clearly still on Gibbs.

The elder continued. “He somehow made it into the building and down to autopsy. Ducky, our ME-”

“Wait,” Andy cut him off. “You have someone named ‘Ducky’ working with you?”

“It's a nickname,” Gibbs answered drily, clearly not enjoying being interrupted. Dean swore he saw the other four smiling as the man continued once more. “Ducky caught on that he wasn't actually an agent, mostly because he was claiming to be FBI and they had no involvement in that particular case. He was planning on calling security when John started asking questions that were similar to the sort of things we look for in a potential case of the supernatural. He called me instead. John was skeptical at first that I was a hunter, but he eventually came around. I kept him in the loop on the case and we took out the creature together. A pagan god, actually. He and his girlfriend were part of a fertility ritual sacrifice a town did every year to ensure they had a good harvest.”

“How'd you get into hunting if you're a fed?” Andy asked. He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. Rule number one of hunting: never ask another hunter how they came to be one.

Gibbs didn't seem upset, however, as he answered. “My old man was a hunter. So was my grandpa and my great grandpa.”

“Family business, then,” Dean commented.

“That's pretty accurate,” Kelly commented before her dad could. “It's somewhere around four generations or so.”

“What about the rest of you guys?” Andy glanced around at the three other agents in the room. “Were you guys hunters before you joined NCIS?”

“Not so much a hunter as someone who saw a lot of weird shit and had a vague idea of what was out there,” Tony explained. “I was a Baltimore cop before Gibbs picked me up. He filled in the blanks.”

“I’m still really new to all of this,” Tim put in. “I didn’t know any of this was real until after I joined Gibbs’s team. I was more than a little skeptical when they explained it after my first case with a monster.”

“But then you actually saw the bastard and nearly wet yourself,” Tony recalled, laughing. Tim glared at him but didn’t deny it. Dean was so getting that story later.

“Ziva?” Andy prompted. Dean watched as the Israeli continued her chopping in silence for several moments.

“In Mossad, I learned that not everything could be explained by...natural occurrences,” she finally said. “I was surprised to learn that there were people who were aware of that and knew the intimate details of such things.”

“I think Ziva actually had the least reaction,” Tony added. “She just sort of accepted it all and moved on. The rest of us had a bit of coming to terms to do.”

Before the conversation could continue, there was the sound of a motorcycle approaching outside. It stopped in front of the house and the engine cut off. Sam walked in the door not long after, helmet in hand. He placed it on the table just inside the door and moved into the living room.

“Sam, set the table,” Gibbs told his son. The young man nodded and moved to do that as everyone else combined the fruits of their labors into a large skillet which Gibbs commandeered. Within a few minutes, they were all seated around the table, a generous helping of the stir-fry before each member.

Gibbs sat at one head of the table, his back to the kitchen. To his right sat Sam with his sister across from him. Down the line from Sam were Tony and then McGee. Kelly had Ziva beside her and then Andy, leaving Dean to sit at the other head. With the exception of Sam and Ziva who stopped to silently pray, everyone dug in. Dean subconsciously looked to his brother, not surprised to see the younger Winchester pause for a quick second to give his own prayer.

When all three had officially finished and joined in eating, Dean decided to get the ball rolling. “What exactly do you guys know about Yellow Eyes?”

“For one, that’s not his actual name,” Sam offered.

“His real name is Azazel,” Tony added around a mouthful of food. “He’s a Prince of Hell and also kind of the ruler down there.”

“At least, that’s what we’ve gotten from his lackeys,” Kelly pitched in.

“Prince of Hell?” Andy questioned. “So he’s one of the first demons?”

“Yes, which makes him incredibly more powerful,” Ziva confirmed.

“So what does he want with m-the kids?” Andy questioned, glaring at his brother to let him know that the kick to the shin had been entirely unnecessary to stop his slip-up.

When Dean looked back up the table, he found Gibbs eyeing him impassively. He tried to keep his fist from clenching around his fork, instead meeting the other man’s eyes steadily, almost daring him to comment.

“From what we’ve gathered, he’s trying to create a general,” Gibbs answered, continuing to stare down Dean. “Someone who is human enough to go where demons can’t, yet powerful enough to command demons alongside him.”

“Why? Does he want to start a war?” Andy asked. If Dean hadn’t practically raised the kid since he was six, he never would’ve picked up on the undercurrent of anxiety in his brother’s tone. He certainly doubted the others had, though it wouldn’t surprise him if Ziva was the exception.

“Eventually,” Gibbs confirmed. “But he wants to raise Lucifer first.”

Silence fell over the table as the brothers processed that, the faint clinking of silverware on plates barely registering with them.

“Holy shit,” Andy breathed. Dean set down his fork and reached for his brother’s left hand, wrapping it in his and squeezing steadily until the younger looked at him. He didn’t say anything, just looked the kid in the eye until he seemed to calm somewhat. He nodded in thanks and Dean turned back to face Gibbs. The man didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised by the situation, and things clicked into place.

“You know,” Dean stated.

Gibbs nodded. “Your brother’s not the only one in this room.”

Dean glanced to the others sitting around the table until his eyes settled on Sam. He remembered the exchange the younger Gibbs had had earlier with his older sister. “You too?”

Sam nodded. “Started a couple months ago.”

“So did mine.” Andy paused, clearly wanting to add something but unsure how it would be taken.

Sam seemed to catch on. “No, neither of my moms died in a fire, nursery or otherwise.”

“Moms?” Dean couldn’t help but question.

“I’m adopted,” Sam explained. “My birth parents were both killed in a home invasion when I was four. My adopted mom, Shannon, was murdered.”

He said it like he was just stating a fact, which he was, but even Dean could tell the events still upset him. His dad and sister seemed to have dropped in their moods as well.

Andy cringed apologetically. “Sorry, man; we shouldn’t have asked.”

Sam shrugged. “Why not? It was a long time ago and you guys were curious. Best to just get things out in the open now.”

Andy nodded, shoulders relaxing. “So, we both have powers. What do you have?”

“I get visions.”

“Seriously? That’s awesome, dude.”

“Not really. They always involve death and they hit me like a friggin’ truck.”

“Wow, that seriously sucks ass,” Andy groaned.

Sam laughed. “Understatement. What about you?”

Andy grinned. “Mind control.”

“You’re kidding me.” Sam leaned forward. Andy shook his head, still smiling.

“Watch this.” He turned to Dean. The older Winchester glared at him, but before he could tell his brother to ‘fuck off’, Andy met his eyes and said: “Grab a roll.”

Said rolls were sitting before Ziva, just out of Dean’s reach. Regardless, Dean stood smoothly and reached over to grab one before straightening. Andy reached up and plucked the still warm biscuit from his hand, munching happily away on it. Dean glared down at him and took his seat again as Sam released a laugh.

“That’s amazing!”

Andy grinned again, this time more sheepish. He’d always been a little awkward when it came to praise.

“Not funny, dude,” Dean growled, reaching over to cuff his head. Andy scowled and batted his hand away, earning the two brothers laughs from around the table.

* * *

 

“Hope you guys don’t mind sharing a bed,” Sam said, flicking on the light in the guest bedroom as he led the Winchester brothers in.

“It’s fine,” Andy answered gratefully. “We’re just happy to avoid a shitty motel.”

Dean snorted but didn’t disagree as he dropped his bag at the foot of the bed. Sam remained in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets, until both brothers were facing him once more.

“If you need anything, Kels and I are just across the hall.” He jerked a finger over his shoulder. “Dad’s at the end and bathroom’s back towards the stairs.”

“You’re sharing a room with your sister?” Andy asked curiously.

“It’s only temporary; her apartment complex had water main burst, so she’s crashing here for a little while,” Sam replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Dean felt like there was an underlying reason but didn’t pry.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys in the morning then.” Sam gave a little wave then turned and left, the sound of a door closing a few seconds later. Dean grabbed a pair of sweats and headed to the aforementioned bathroom. By the time he’d done his business and returned, Andy had already changed and was sitting on top of the covers, cellphone to his ear.

Dean closed the door behind him as Andy lowered the phone, his shoulders stiff and his face scrunched in frustration.

“He still won’t answer,” the younger grumbled before he could ask. Not that Dean had really needed to; he had planned on trying to call their dad himself after he managed to psych himself up for the inevitable failure.

He made his way over to the bed after turning off the light, the bedside lamp lighting his surroundings. “Anything new on the voicemail?”

Andy shook his head, his anger slowly fading to dejection. Dean dropped onto the bed beside his little brother, giving no resistance as the brunette leaned over the small distance to rest his head on the elder’s shoulder.

“This fucking sucks,” he mumbled after a few moments of silence, earning a snort from above him.

“Understatement,” Dean agreed. “How’re you holding up?”

“Well, I just found out that the demon who killed my parents apparently wants me to become part of his army and raise the Devil, which is awesome.” Andy let loose a shaky sigh. “What’re we supposed to do, Dean?”

“We find him.” Andy glanced up at him curiously, Dean tilting his head to meet those chestnut eyes as he encircled his little brother’s shoulders with his arm, holding him close. “We find him and we send that bastard so far into the depths of Hell that no one can ever bring his smoky ass back up.”


End file.
